Osamodas/Chance/1
Introduction While nowhere near as rare as something like a Chance Sram, the Chance Osamodas is still viewed in a lot of circles as an odd build. Despite a recent boom of them, they're still a minority, with Intelligence still the prevailing Osamodas build. That's not to say Intelligence is a better build, just it's still viewed as bog standard for an Osamodas. The below comparison is just comparing Chance Osamodas on a whole to Intelligence ones. Advantages * More AP efficient. Lashing Claw only costs 3 AP at lv. 6, unlike Ghostly Claw which still costs 4. It also hits more than Crow, and has better range than PoC. Also till lv. 6 Lashing hits more than Ghostly Claw for the same AP cost. At lv.6 Lashing Claw is comparable to a Sadida's Bramble. * Better drop rate. More chance means more PP, which means more chance of drops, and as you know it's always good to have more drops. Disadvantages * Less healing. Intelligence boosts heals, hence int osas can heal their summons more with Animal Healing. There also isn't an option to use a Boogey Wand or other healing weapons, which can be helpful in team situations. * No/Smaller AoE. Chance osas lose out on PoC, which has an AoE. Although a smaller AoE can be obtained by using Hammers. * Less versatility. With only one attack spell (Lashing Claw) Chance Osamodas cannot match Intelligence Osamodas' versatility (Intelligence Osamodas having Ghostly Claw, Claw and Punch of the Crackler). Characteristic Points Osamodas Soft Caps Osamodas's Characteristics * Chance: This is a chance build, as of such chance is the main stat. It increases your damage, as well as raising your prospecting. It should probably be the only thing raised for a long time (If not forever). Scrolling it before putting points into it will give you a boost at lower levels, though the difference is minimal come epic levels. * Vitality: An old favourite of Osamodas. Without the summoner the summon can't exist and as of such is no help. Lasting longer is important for any class but Vitality can easily be gained with equipment. Even at lower levels there's no real reason to raise Vitality, as due to 1.27.0 you gain 5 HP per level. * Intelligence: Although this may be tempting to raise, this is a chance build. And as of such it is best to leave intelligence alone. Scrolling can be helpful for healing with Animal Healing, though you'll still heal tiny amounts compared to a pure intelligence build. * Strength: It's not recommended to raise this, though it does increase the mighty Whips damage. Scrolling is helpful, and recommended for later levels. * Agility: Has its uses, the increased critical hit rate and dodge locks are always a nice bonus. A good thing to scroll though it shouldn't be raised otherwise. * Wisdom: You probably should never raise this with points, though fully scrolling this as soon as you can is recommended. At a minimum you should scroll it to 25. There are some who would raise this when chance hits the major soft caps (4:1 or 5:1). Raising Your Characteristics # If you can afford it fully scroll chance to 101. Although the difference between scrolled and non scrolled becomes tiny at epic levels (About 15 points come 150) it's nice just to have the boost at lower levels. # Raise chance to 300 (4:1 soft cap) regardless of whether you scrolled or not. # Try and fully scroll everything. # After hitting 300 chance you must decide which path you want to take. More chance to increase your damage, intelligence for a kind of hybrid, strength to increase Whip's damage, wisdom to level faster, vitality to last longer or agility to increase your dodge rate and critical hits. All of the soft caps are similar when you get to this stage, so it's just up to your playing style which one you raise from now on. Spells Class Spells Non Class Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2~11: Save points, then raise Summoning of Gobball to 5. It can be hard grinding through Incarnam with poor spells, but it's worth the wait. * Lv. 12~21: Raise Bear Cry to 5. It speeds up fights, a lot. * Lv. 22~27: Raise High Energy Shot to 4, it effectively doubles your Gobball's attack power. * Lv. 28~37: Save points, then raise Lashing Claw to 5, your main and only attack spell. * Lv. 38~47: Raise Toad to 5. Very helpful for keeping your summons alive for longer. * Lv. 48~50: Raise Feline Movement to 3, gets your summons stuck in the action faster. * Lv. 51~60: Save points, then raise Natural Defense to 5. When paired with Toad it's great for prolonging the lifetime of your summons. * Lv. 61~70: Raise Whip to 5. * Lv. 71~80: Save points, then raise Summoning of Bwork Magus to 5. You should also unlearn Summoning of Gobball. * Lv. 81~90: Raise Summoning of Crackler to 5 (10 points left over). One big hunk of rock. Recentley had a bit of a nerf, so some people no longer see the need to raise it untill lv. 6 (Less Agility and doesn't take as much AP), still seems okay though. * Lv. 91~100: Save points then raise Summoning of Red Wyrmling to 5 (10 points left over). Nice dragon. It hits okay, buffs damage a bit and can unbewitch. Not to mention a massive fire resistance. Any reason not to raise it? * Lv. 101~106: With the 10 spare points from unlearning Summoning of Gobball and the 5 from reaching 105, raise Hammer Skill to 6. Time to look for some weapons. * Lv. 107~112: Raise Bear Cry to 6. It's great at 5, but it's better at 6. * Lv. 113~117: Save points, then raise Whip to 6. It kills or severely damages the vast majority of summons and only costs 1 AP! * Lv. 118~129: Raise Feline Movement to 6. For less AP cost and just generally being good. * Lv. 130~136: Save points, then raise Lashing Claw to 6 (1 point left over). After all, it only costs 3 AP! * Lv. 137-151: Raise Hammer Skill to 6. Some might say this quite late, as you should really have been using Weapons for some time now. * Lv. 152-161: Save points, then raise Natural Defense to 6. 5 points left over. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Get full Young Adventurer Set (Adventurer amulet, Adventurer Belt, Adventurer Boots, Adventurer Cloak, Adventurer Hat and Adventurer ring). If you can't afford one look to get a Boon Set. * Lv. 12: Get a Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens as your second Ring. * Lv. 15: Replace your Amulet with a Moskito Amulet and your Hat with a Moskabuto. * Lv. 16: Replace your Cloak with a Small Moskito Schoolbag. * Lv. 17: Get a Damaged Farmer Scythe. * Lv. 18: Replace Boots with Farmer Boots. * Lv. 20: Replace your Belt with Farmer Beltudas. * Lv. 21: Replace your first Ring with a Mos Kitano. * Lv. 37: Replace your first Ring with an Akwadala Wedding Ring. * Lv. 41: Replace your Cloak with a Ice Kwape, your Hat with a Ice Kwak Headdress, your Weapon with a Ice Kwakblade and your Belt with a Ice Kwakelt. * Lv. 42: Replace your first Ring with a Ice Kwakring. * Lv. 43: Replace your Amulet with a Kam Assutra Amulet. * Lv. 45: Replace your Hat with a Treechelmet. * Lv. 55; Replace your Weapon with a Tortoi Hammer. * Lv. 60: Replace your Hat with a Caracap, your Cloak with a Caracape and your Boots with some Caraboots. * Lv. 70: Replace both your Rings with Ano Neemous Rings. * Lv. 77: Replace your Belt with a Drasmuty Belt. * Lv. 80: Replace your Amulet with a Royal Indigo Amublop, one of your Rings with a Royal Indigo Blop Ring and your Boots with Royal Indigo Bloopts. * Lv. 108: Replace your second Ring with a Dragon Pig Ring. * Lv. 110: Replace your Amulet with an Ancestral Torc and your Boots with Ancestral Shin Guards. * Lv. 113: Replace your first Ring with an Ancestral Ring. * Lv. 114: Replace your Hat with an Ancestral Treechelmet and your Cloak with a Ancestral Treecape. * Lv. 115: Replace your Weapon with a Shovel Ijah. * Lv. 122: Replace your Boots with Sandal Titude. * Lv. 126: Replace your Weapon with a Water forged Metal Hammer. * Lv. 129: Replace your Hat with a Doro L. Blak. * Lv. 152: Replace your Cloak with a Mopy King Sovereign Cape. * Lv. 158: Replace your first Ring with a Mopy King Sovereign Seal. * Lv. 168: Replace your Hat with a Mopy King Sovereign Hood. * Lv. 175: Replace your Boots with Ta Boots. * Lv. 176: Replace your Weapon with a Water forged Canni Blade. * Lv. 179: Replace your Belt with a Slice of Undergrowth. * Lv. 180: Replace your Weapon with a Water forged Ougaammer. * Lv. 181: Replace your Amulet with a Ougaamulet. * Lv. 185: Replace your Belt with a Ougaabelt. * Lv. 189: Replace your second Ring with a Head Band. * Lv. 195: Replace your Boots with Round Kimbo Sandals. * Lv. 194: Replace your Amulet with a Kralomansion * Lv. 199: Replace your first Ring with a Kringlove. Pets and Mounts For the sake of simplicity Pets and Mounts have been kept seperate from the other Equipment. They differ from the other Equipment as, they can be very varied, giving from tiny boosts, to very large once raised. In terms of which is better (Pets or Mounts), then that's really just personal preference. As most Pets can be equipped from low levels and all Mounts from 60 onwards, you can pretty much have any of them at any point, meaning you can fit them in with any of your Sets (Though some do work better than others). Chance * Water Bwak: Probably the most common Chance Pet, it has quite a long feeding time, which means that it's good when it's maxed, but harder to raise. It does give a nice solid, cheap and easy +80 Chance once it's maxed, so for those who don't play as often it won't be a nuisance to feed. * Wabbit: An alternative to a Water Bwak, although not as common it has a similar feeding time and may prove easier for some to raise. * Indigo Dragoturkey: The Dragoturkey equivalent of the Water Bwak, with added Vit. Once maxed it's +80 Chance as well as a +50 Vit bonus. Better than the Bwak? Up to you. * Almond and Indigo Dragoturkey: Gives summons, gives chance, gives life, gives initative, although it's slighty less than a pure breed this is a good option. Prospecting * Baby Crowdzilla: Pretty cheap to buy, easy to feed and a short feeding time. Only +40 PP though. Useful if you're after a small PP boost, not too good come higher levels though, when you want as much Prospecting as possible. * Nomoon: The only pet which gives +80 PP. Can be hard to obtain, it takes forever to max it though and its food is expensive. For most people who are after +80 PP it's probably best to get a Turquoise Mount instead (Assuming they're readily available on your server) there are those epic level players who prefer it though, as it allows them to swap from their battle pet/mount to their PP one quickly. Life * Gobtubby: The most common pet for +life. It's easy to obtain, relatively easy to max and with a +150 (165 if improved stats) life bonus, makes it a good pet to get. * Ghast: Not so popular as a tubby, it gives the same maximums but is harder to feed, and for most would take longer to max. Wisdom * Pink Dragoone: The most obvious of the +Wis pets, with a max of 50 (55 if improved stats) it's a good buy if you want to lv. Unfortunatley it's pretty expensive to buy. * Minifoux: The other +Wis subscription pet, although it can give the same maximum as the Dragoone it's not as popular. Why is this? It's a soul eater, and feeds of Firefouxes. This makes it probably pointless for lv. <100. That said, if you can kill fouxes easily and regularly it's probably better than a Dragoone. * Bloody Koalak: Probably the coolest looking of the +Wis pets, it's pretty hard to get. And requires expensive food. You shouldn't really buy one, but if you're strong enough to do Skeunk's Hideout then it's probably an option, given that you should be able to get it's food easily enough. * Golden Dragoturkey: Giving only 40 Wisdom the Golden Dragoturkey isn't as effective for leveling as any of the Wisdom Pets, nor is it even as wise an investment as if you intend to raise it yourself you'll need to use your XP raising it (Thus defeating the point somewhat of raising it for training). That said it is generally cheaper on most Servers than the Pets, so might be a cheaper choice and one easier to max. Leveling There is a general leveling guide here. Notes On Leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. Ultimately where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~11: Train in Incarnam, it's the best place for you. While there make sure to be nice and talkative, make friends and save a little money, it'll pay off in the long run. Most monsters there shouldn't be too hard so you shouldn't be really have any issues gaining XP. If you feel like a challenge you could try and join a group and do the Incarnam Dungeon. * Lv. 12~20: Face Snapper's in the Astrub Rocky Inlet. They're pretty simple, just stay away from them! They've only got 3 MP so you can easily run away. * Lv. 21~36: Train on small mobs of Lousy Pig Shepherds, or you could try Blops. Both are pretty easy and simple. Best to only take solo ones, though an extra Biblop might not hurt... You could also try solo Trunknids though they're hard to find, maybe even a Treechnid if you feel up to it. * Lv. 37~47: Here's where the fun starts. You can stick to fighting on the Lousy Pig Plain or the Blop Meadow steadily increasing the mob sizes as you improve. You should now be able to fight Treechnids so long as you're careful. You can also try the old Osamodas favourite, Fungi Masters. Only face low level ones though, and ones which are in small groups. If you feel like a change join a group for Gobball Dungeon, it's one of the most run dungeons in dofus so it shouldn't be hard to find a group * Lv. 48~80: The long haul, as you won't have much new in terms of spells, you'll just be stuck facing the same old things. Keep increasing the mob sizes though and you should stay on top of things. Fungi Masters are the main thing to face really, there's plenty of them around. You can still fight Treechnids for a bit, same goes for Pigs, but they aren't recommended to stay on forever. Tagging along through Dungeons such as Blop Dungeon is nice for a change of scene and can give good XP. * Lv. 80~89: Although you've got your first decent summon in many levels you'll still feel like you're much lower. The pushback from Bwork Magus can be useful though. Kanigers are an option, both for groups and solo. If you're soloing best to stick at Fungi Masters, though large Blop mobs can be great. Whatever you decide only 10 levels to go. * Lv. 90~100: The home straight. At last you'll have a powerhouse with you in the form of Crackler, and so it's time to move onto something new. Kanigers, Koalaks and Dopples in the Dopple Territory are good group options. When soloing you could try small Kaniger mobs, Plain Boars (Though they're more for 100+), small mobs of Chafers in the Bonta Cemetery or for old times sake Fungi Masters. * Lv. 100~119: So you've got Red Wyrmling, now it's time to face some serious things. When soloing you can try Plain Boars, Kanigers, Chafer maybe even small Koalak mobs. When in groups you can try decent sized Koalak mobs, large Kaniger mobs, Dreggons, Dopples and monsters across Pandala. * Lv. 120+: From here on then it's pretty repetitive. You can continue soloing where you were before, as well things on Minotoror Island, though obviousley with bigger mobs. In groups you can try the numerous high level dungeons out there, or the high level areas Fungus Cavern, Dreggon Sanctuary, Agony V'Helley, The Zoth Village, Putrid Peat Bog, Bottomless Peat Bog, Dark Jungle and other areas on Otomais, or if you're in a good enough group you could take Ghosts in Nolifis Land. From here there's little change so just stick with it, make sure to take a variety of things now and then though. As well as all of this there are a few things which can be done at any level really, Class Dopples and Head hunter (The PvP bounty quest). * Class Dopples can be good if you're just solo and also offer a variety of rewards (Most prominantly Characteristic Scrolls). * The Head hunter quest is good if you think you're up to a bit of a challenge, again it has many rewards as well as XP, from souls of bosses to scrolls. It can be a real pain however, so you need to be up to scratch if you want to do it a lot. Notes Overall the Chance Osamodas is a good, solid build. It's relatively simple to make and is pretty easy to play too. Although it lacks qualities of other Osamodas builds it does have redeeming features, enough so to make it a very good path to take. It's a lovely option for those who don't want to conform to an Intelligence Build. And although it's not for everyone, though no build is, it's good for those who like to take the slightly less trodden path. Weapons and Weapon Skills Weapons aren't really needed untill 60ish at the earliest. Sticking with weapons purely for stats is adivsed untill in the 110s (When you start to require a proper damage output). Although this Build only recommends Hammers and raising Hammer Skill, there are many other options for weapons, most notably Shovels at lower levels, though there are also a few decent Swords, Bows and Staffs which can be powerful. +Summon Equipment and Animal Blessing You should always try to keep a Set with plenty of Summons, the more the better! Although you probably won't need a crazy +10 Summons Set (You could do though...) it's good to keep a nice number of Summons. After all, the key part of the Osamodas Class is that they are Summoners, if you wanted something else then you should have picked a different Class. If however you have one hell of a Set, but you just can't get enough Summons on it, you have the option of using Animal Blessing. It isn't really recommended and not included in the main part of the Build, as, although it can be amazing, it uses Spell points which coud be used elsewhere. It's also a Buff with a cooldown. It's a possibility to raise, though best to save till you scroll spells. As buffs can be unbewitched (Which could be a nightmare against something like a Sadida), not to mention it also would use AP which could be used to do something else (Albeit a small amount of AP) it means it can sometimes have dire consequences if you rely on the +Summons from Animal Blessing too much. PvP While PvP is a key part of the game no guide has been included in this build as there're so many factors which can change. If you want to PvP then the best way to learn is to just go out and fight yourself.